Ultionis Diem en français
by Elen-Elf
Summary: -TRAD- d'une fic de NayNymic. SLASH Une nouvelle année commence. Drago est un Veela qui a un choix très...intéressant...à faire en...matière de compagnon. R&R please! Futur HPDM
1. Anéantissement et pluie

**Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction dans la catégorie Harry Potter cette fois. Alors cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une traduction anglaise de NayNymic.**

**C'est un slash que je vous laisse découvrir. Dites moi sincèrement ce que vous en avez pensé dans une tite review.**

**Disclamer :Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus. Seule la traduction est mienne.**

**Voili voilou, premier chap retravaillé tout beau. Voila je crois que tout à été dit si ce n'est que je vous souhaite une excellente lectureeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Chapitre Un : Anéantissement et pluie**_

**__**

Drago Malfoy regardait fixement et pensivement la pluie qui tombait au dehors. Il détestait se sentir délaissé, et cela s'était souvent produit récemment. Au moment même où la vie ne pouvait devenir plus compliquée... aujourd'hui, le premier Septembre, c'était son anniversaire. Son seizième anniversaire, pensa-t-il en grognant intérieurement. Et la vie était la preuve de cette journée complexe et ennuyante.

Tout au long de sa jeune vie, il l'avait su. Connaître l'enfer, comment ne pouvait-il pas l'avoir su? C'était un fait qui avait été gravé en lui depuis sa naissance. Il était plus qu'un être divin, plus qu'un sorcier, plus qu'un sang pur, un Malfoy... un Veela. Ses parents, deux Veela vigoureux, avaient installé en lui la fierté de ce qu'ils étaient, lui montré qu'il était en réalité, un cadeau, une bénédiction. Quand sa lettre de Poudlard était arrivée, ses parents avaient été enthousiastes. Pendant environ une minute.

Ils savaient que Drago, comme un Veela, hériterait de son "héritage" à son seizième anniversaire, et que, quand il le voudrait, les changements en étonneraient plus d'un. Alors que Drago avait toujours été un bel enfant, quand il aurait atteint sa seizième année, il serait à en couper le souffle. Non une créature, humaine ou autre, ne pourrait lui résister. Mis à part cela, sa force augmenterait considérablement, et sa magie, sa baguette magique et autre accessoire magique, serait de même affectées des changements.

Ce n'était pas ça qui tracassait Drago. Étant magnifique, magnétique, et puissant il pourrait traiter avec. Ce qui se produisait actuellement, les enthousiastes palpitations dans son estomac étaient la perspective de trouver son compagnon pour la vie. Comme les créatures les plus véritablement magiques, le Veela se joint pour la vie, et habituellement cela se fait dans le mois qui suivait l'héritage. Ils choisissaient leurs compagnons par le parfum, sachant immédiatement l'identité de leur compagnon d'âme lors du contact ou dans une étroite proximité.

Une fois qu'un Veela avait trouvé son compagnon, il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui. Ils feraient tout, _quelque chose_, gagner l'amour de cette personne la, il renoncerait à tout pour leur sûreté. Et, à la mort de leur compagnon, le coeur d'un Veela s'arrêterait, laissant la coquille à moitié parfaite complète. Collant avec son compagnon, le père de Drago lui avait dit que, ça serait l'expérience la plus belle de sa vie. Elle collerait ensemble non seulement leurs corps, mais leurs âmes aussi, créant un lien des esprits et des coeurs des deux personnes qui leur permettraient de sentir chacune des sensations de l'autre, et lirait chacune des pensées de l'autre. Le plaisir et l'amour seraient si grands, lui avait dit son père, qu'il ne voudrait jamais personne d'autre, et il n'obtiendrait jamais assez.

_"Vous ne voudrez jamais d'un autre, jamais besoin d'un autre... que votre compagnon. Il sera votre univers, et vous vivrez seulement pour lui... l'amour d'un Veela est une chose, un don et c'est un amour qui garde des brûlures pour toujours..."_

__

Le problème était qu'il avait sentit le parfum dans la gare, et maintenant, dans le train, le parfum était partout. C'était en train de le rendre cinglé! Et le pire c'était tous ces étudiants entassés dans le train. Il allait à peine entrer dans chaque compartiment individuel et demander. Drago grogna doucement. Ouais, c'était bien son jour.

Quelqu'un marcha et entra dans son compartiment, le parfum s'intensifia. Saisissant l'occasion, Drago se leva brusquement et ouvrit d'un geste sec la fenêtre du compartiment, il jeta un coup d'oeil effréné sur le quai. Il débordait d'étudiants. Drago pesta contre lui-même, se rasseya et fit le sourd-muet. **MERLIN**, pensa-t-il tant il se sentait malheureux pendant qu'il recommençait à regardait la pluie qui tomber dehors. **Ça allait être une année infernale.**

****

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Voila pour ce premier chap. Vous avez aimé, adoré, détesté. Dites-le moi dans une review.**

**Qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises je les accepte toutes.**

**J'ai surtout besoin de savoir si vous voulez la suite de cette traduction !!!!!**


	2. Le banquet d'accueil

**Coucou tout le monde. Vous avez été nombreuses à me demander la suite de cette traduction.**

**Je poste aujourd'hui le second chapitre de cette traduction.**

**Disclamer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling. La fic en elle-même ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'œuvre de NayNymic. Bon alors que me reste-t-il ? Bah la traduction, elle au moins elle est de moi.**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**_En réponse aux reviews :_**

**Taku Cmoi: Suis contente que ça te plaise. Vos désirs sont des ordres damoiselle, puisque voilà la suite. Bonne lecture!! Et kiss à toi aussi! **

**Jessy la voila la suite, bonne lecture !!**

**Cyrano: alors le passage que tu n'as pas compris, c'est dans la gare, il sent un parfum qui semble provenir de partout. En fait le parfum semble le suivre. En tout cas merci de l'encouragement, ça me va droit au cœur. Voila la suite, bonne lecture et bises à toi aussi.**

**Momo13: La bonne question, est-ce que ton dray d'amour va souffrir? Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même dans ce nouveau chap. bonne lecture et bisous.**

**Bins: pour ce qui est de la suite, la voilà. Maintenant cela va-t-il être un Slash Harry/Drago? Je ne dis rien, je te laisse le deviner en lisant la suite. Bonne lecture.**

**Sefadora Firewood: Bon bah si tu veux la suite, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire, te la donner. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que je vois en dessous, c'est la suite. Aller bonne lecture à toi.**

**Théalie: Ok ok je me rends, voila la suite. Bonne lecture.**

**Leira: Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, je te donne la suite de cette traduction. C'est un compliment qui me va droit au cœur, et j'accepte avec grand plaisir de continuer la traduction de cette fic. Aller bonne lecture.**

**Malfoymaniac: Si le premier chap t'a plu, je pense que le deuxième chap te plaira autant voir plus. C'est vrai que je sujet a déjà été utilisé plusieurs fois mais je pense que c'est toujours agréable de le revoir, travailler différemment, d'un autre point de vue, enfin c'est mon avis. Alors si c'est génial je t'offre le second chap. Bonne lecture.**

**Onarluca: merci, merci, merci. Voila la suite tant attendue. Bonne lecture.**

**Mifibou: ça fait plaisir de voir que ça plait autant, bien que se soit un sujet déjà vu. Je dois t'avouer, qu'après avoir eu fini de traduire le premier chap, eh bien je ne l'ai pas relu en entier, donc forcément certaines phrases mal menées m'ont échappée. se frappe la tête pour sa négligence. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner grand sourire innocent. T'inquiète ta fic ne m'a pas déplu du tout. Au contraire, comme ça à la fin de la traduction du prochain chap je ferais plus attention, comme je l'ai fait pour celui-là. En tout cas bonne lecture.**

**Sélène: Bien bien bien. Si tu veux la suite, eh bien la voilà. Bonne lecture.**

**Bee orchid: Après le Seigneur des Anneaux, te voilà chez Harry Potter. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Alors, non la fic originel n'est pas finie. nayNymic m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas finie mais par contre elle ne savait pas quand elle publierait les prochains chap. de toute façon t'inquiète dès qu'elle aura publié les prochains chap, je serais là pour les traduirent et vous les offrir. Voilà, bonne lecture. Bisous à toi.**

**Sirna: Bien chef, j'ai bien travaillé et aujourd'hui je suis en mesure de t'offrir un chap tout beau tout neuf. Bonne lecture.**

**Esmeralda: Si tu as adoré le 1er chap, alors je pense pouvoir t'affirmer que tu vas adorer le 2nd. Bonne lecture.**

**Julie: encore un compliment qui me va droit au cœur. Ne te hâte plus car voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. **

**Julia: Je ne vais pas te dire avec qui il va se mettre, eh eh eh, mais par contre je te propose de lire ce 2nd chap. Je pense que tu risques de trouver la réponse à ta question. Toi non, ne te hâte , la suite eh bien la voilà. Bonne lecture, et bisous à toi aussi. Et merci pour le compliment.**

**Lyna: Si tu trouves qu'elle commence bien, je pense que tu ne vas pas être déçue par ce nouveau chap. Le nouveau chap le voila, question, va-t-il encore pété les plomb ds ce nouveau chap? Réponse ds le chap. bonne lecture.**

**Vous avez été nombreuses à me faire part de votre avis sur ce 1er chap, et je vous en remercie. Ce 1er vous a plu et je pense sincèrement que ce 2nd chap vous plaira autant sinon voir plus. Voilà tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter à présent c'est : BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**_Chapitre deux : _Le banquet d'accueil**

Comme toujours, le banquet de bienvenue était une chose à voir. Les quatre bannières des quatre maisons étaient fièrement accrochées au-dessus de leurs tables respectives ; les étoffes scintillaient agréablement par la lumière qui elle-même provenait des centaines de bougies qui lévitaient. Au-dessus des étudiants, le ciel comme par magie reflétait une pluie étincelante qui ne cessait de clignoter, nota Drago, légèrement contrarié.

Il pouvait toujours sentir l'odeur et ce parfum qui le rendait fou. Il pouvait le sentir tout autour de lui, saisissant ses sens, jusqu'à en devenir un de ses propres sens.

**Vanille**, pensa-t-il soudainement. **Et pommes vertes**... pensa-t-il encore en inhalant profondément. **Elles sentent tellement...... bon, elle ont l'air tellement...délicieuses... hmm... Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elles soient bonnes à croquer...** En grognant contre lui même, il s'arracha à sa pensée. **Une chose à la fois, Drago... une chose à la fois.**

"Amoureux mon garçon?"

Drago regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir qui était la personne qui venait de lui parler. MERLIN, il _avait toujours détesté_ cette voix.... "Parkinson," murmura-t-il à travers ses dents serrées, ne laissant passer qu'un inaudible son. Il savait comment la rendre folle, quand elle le voyait, même quand il ne voulait pas lui parler.

"Oui, Drago chéri?"

Il en frissonna presque.

"Peu importe les circonstances ne m'appelle jamais de cette façon."

Elle laissa échapper un haut et distinct bruit, gloussement que Drago identifia comme étant un rire bébête mais qui n'en était pas un. En réalité son gloussement était vraiment plus proche de la moquerie que du rire, par conséquent ça ne pouvait effectivement pas être un rire. **On aurait pu souhaiter cependant**...

"Bien sur que non, mon choux."

Urgh ! Maudite fille ! Elle n'obtint pas de réponse de la part de Drago. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Drago lui en était reconnaissant, c'était qu'elle n'était pas sa compagne. Il en était même plus que sur. Remerciant chaque Dieux, il pouvait de nouveau penser à cette senteur, étrangère et autre que celle de Parkinson. Pour ce fait, il essaya de se dégager, quoique aussi doucement qu'il en était capable, de la pression de la main de Parkinson sur son bras.

Il lui affligeât une nouvelle honte, quand il réussit à se dégager de l'emprise de l'offensive créature qu'était Pansy, elle battit furieusement des cils, et laissa échapper un autre rire quasi-nerveux.

Drago se rejeta en arrière alors qu'il ressentait une forte envie de vomir. Fichu Parkinson. Au moment ou elle l'avait aperçu dans le train, elle était venue l'aborder.

Il prit Crabbe et Goyle, tous les deux étaient amplement armés de pendentifs pour résister au magnétisme du Veela, cinq _très_ longues minutes fallut-il selon Drago, pour l'écarter d'elle. La simple pensée de ses lèvres de poissons sur les siennes était assez écoeurante pour lui faire régurgiter le peu du dîner qu'il avait mangé. Il éloigna le plat, soudain très... loin de sa portée.

N'ayant aucune envie d'avoir une conversation stérile avec ses radotants camarades de maison, Drago se pencha subtilement, en recherchant la source évasive du parfum à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Heureusement pour lui, à sa gauche, Pansy bavardait avec les autres élèves de la table, car il capta des bribes de leur conversation, il ne serait d'aucune aide à la nouvelle victime de Pansy, tout en étant un peu amusé, mais quoique un peu dégoûté.

_"OH, il est vraiment magnifique, je sais....Veela, ouais, j'ai entendu... n'a jamais pensé que j'aimerais des types, mais... ça serait merveilleux que son compagnon soit... souhaitant que ça soit moi... sexy, ouais....oh, et j'ai entendu que les Veelas...doivent être fabuleux au lit...."_

Drago roula silencieusement des yeux, souhaitant qu'il ait pu se trouver n'importe où ailleurs mais pas où il se trouvait en ce moment. Remerciez Osiris, Dumbledore lui avait attribué une chambre rien que pour lui. Ça pouvait sembler un peu maladroit de sa part... Il sourit à lui-même pour le léger euphémisme qu'il venait juste de faire, et continua à parcourir la salle du regard.

Ça n'était pas un Serpentard, il en avait maintenant la certitude ** Par pitié mère, pas une Poufsouffle ! S'il vous plait !**

Il frissonna.

**Une Serdaigle? Peut-être. Une Griffondor?** Drago souleva son front d'albâtre. **Bien, ce serait certainement très intéressant.....**

Penser à la maison Gryffondor lui fit inévitablement penser à Potter, son rival. Némésis, vraiment, si on était assez dramatique. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il posa son regard sur l'infâme trio de Griffondor. La belette, toujours aussi pauvre et gêné dans ses longues robes trop déchirées, la Sang de Bourbe toujours en train d'étudier, lui semblait-il, même pendant ce dîner.

**MERLIN,** pensa-t-il. **C'est le premier jour ! Que diable pouvait-elle être en train d'étudier?!**

Écartant la fille de ses pensées par une imperceptible secousse de ses cheveux blonds argent, il se focalisa enfin sur le véritable objet de ses pensées. Harry Potter.

Le dégoût était un mot trop faible pour lui, vraiment. Détestant, peut-être, la malveillance, oui... haine....

Drago était cassé, une fois de plus, par le bruit du gémissement de Pansy. "Et puis, dit-il, 'je ne sais pas, Pansy, qu'est-ce que _tu_ en penses?' Et j'ai dit - "

**Penser? Redressez,** Drago grogna contre lui-même. **C'est vraiment mon jour.**

Sa concentration ayant été interrompue, l'œil vif du Veela balaya avec élégance la table des Serpentards, ignorant les soupirs des tables environnantes... même, l'horreur des horreurs, la table de professeurs. Pour la centième fois de la soirée, Drago frissonna. **Eww....**

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière en direction de la table de Griffondor. Potter, son esprit ricana à ce nom, et ses amis étaient déjà partis. Il secoua la tête, regarda ses pieds tandis qu'il se dirigeait automatiquement vers la sortie. **Pourquoi ai-je regardé là-bas ? Je ne l'avais pas même voulu, c'était complètement stupide. Qu'est-ce que diable cela signifie-t-il?**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève.**_

**_Comme d'hab, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review, et en échange je vous donnerais un nouveau chap, tt beau._**

**_Et surtout dites moi si vous voulez la suite de cette traduction..._**

_**Gros bizous à tous et à toutes**_

**_Elen-Elf. _**


	3. rencontre nocturne

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chap. Alors comme les précédents j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**_Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient mis à part la traduction. Persos principaux à J.K Rowling, et l'histoire est à NayNymic_.**

**Et tout de suite sans attendre les RARRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lily: **Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, je vais t'éviter d'attendre plus longtemps. Bisous.

**New-sha: la** voilà la suiteuhhhh.

**Sirna **: Mais de rien. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans la fin? Je me ferais un plaisir de te donner quelques explications si tu veux. Eh bien c'est une joie pour moi de faire partager mes lectures étrangères. Merci pour ton encouragement.

**Mifibou**: Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, rassure toi. C'est vrai que j'y passe pas mal de temps pour la traduction mais c'est un plaisir de le faire. Moi aussi je te fais de gros bisous, .

**Inferno-Hell**: Je te rassure toi tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir la suite si c'était ce qui t'inquiétais. A voir Drago essayait de séduire son compagnon. Voila le bémol ça ne sera pas dans ce chap, mais t'inquiète ça viendra.

**Anagrammes**: Si tu adores alors je continue. Ah voir Drago en pleine introspection c'est super, lol. Alors en fait je n'ai pas encore tout traduit, entre les cours, mes fics et mes trad, mais bon t'inquiète je m'en sors. C'est pour ça que j'update toutes les 2 semaines. Et il faut également que j'attende que l'auteur update de son côté. Pour l'instant elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fait une pause. Quand elle updatera de nouveau je serais là. Bisous

**Dawn**: Si les deux premiers chap t'on plu il devrait en être de même pour celui-là. Voilà le nouveau chap.

**Ornaluca**: D'accord je continue puisque tu me le demandes. C'est vrai que c'est dommage que les chap soient un peu courts, de ce côté-là comme tu l'as remarqué je ne peux rien faire et c'est bien dommage, sniff. C'est pas grave j'espère que ce chap te plaira.

**_Chapitre 3: Rencontre nocturne_**

**Ah, j'ai faim _maintenant_!** Pensa Drago, irrité, comme il descendait pour se rendre aux cuisines.

Il était juste un peu plus de minuit, et son estomac faisait de véritables gargouillis du fait qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé lors du banquet d'accueil. Il rangeât cette affirmation au sujet de son manque de nourriture dans un coin de son esprit, juste au cas où il aurait de nouveau la stupide idée de ne pas manger.

Il devra faire attention sur le chemin du retour. Normalement, il soupira, il supposa que ça n'était pas possible, mais après environ une minute de marche lente, il en vint à réaliser qu'il était suivi. Par quelques Poufsouffles, Serpentards, et également quelques Serdaigles... mais des Griffondors aucuns cependant. Il soupira de déception.

Un moment plus tard, Drago s'arrêtait, son corps complètement immobile, tandis que ses yeux s'élargissaient sous le choc. Dé-déception?! Que diable??? Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait aimer de Gryffondor, le pouvait-il? Oh, ce n'était vraiment pas bon....

Il continua son chemin en direction des cuisines, permettant à sa mémoire de le guider, il ne prit pas la peine de regarder devant lui. **Ah, MERLIN ! Je ne peux pas ... faire ça? Non...pas encore....Non!**

De nouveau, il sentit le parfum, il était de retour ! Et il provenait de l'endroit même où il se rendait, les cuisines. La chance l'aimait vraiment. Drago rit sous cape, le destin était-il susceptible d'être favorable aussi à un Veela?

**Aussi longtemps que ce n'est pas un elfe de maison, je me sentirais bien.... **Drago s'approcha avec prudence du portrait qui servait d'entrée aux cuisines. **Maintenant ou jamais, Drago.....**

Il tendit la main vers la poire du tableau, se préparant à la chatouiller, quand....

BANG!!!!

"Bon Sang, Malfoy! Qu'est-ce que tu fous!!"

**Oh, non,** pensa Drago en faisant la grimace**. Potter.**

"Dégage, Potty! Ou aurais-tu oublié? C'est une école ici, pas un domaine privé!"

Potter le foudroya du regard, ses yeux couleur émeraude se rétrécissant en deux fentes vertes claire derrière ses verres. "On t'régleras ton compte plus tard, Malfoy ; J'n'ai pas de temps pour toi pour l'instant!"

Puis il s'en alla.

**Maudit Potter! Il n'a pas de temps pour moi, huh? Bâtard, petit con insupportable**

Il s'interrompit, s'arrêtant pile dans son mouvement. Potter était tombé sur lui, et il sentait la... "Non!" chuchota soudainement Drago."OH, mon dieu, non. Ça ne peut pas être... non....!"

Harry Potter.

**à suivre...**

­

_**Encore un autre chap qui s'achève. Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

_**Alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire pour avoir la suite.**_

_**Je vous fais de gros bizous.**_

_**Elen-Elf**_


	4. Confidences

**Kikoo tout le monde. Je ne vous aie pas trop fait attendre au moins? Enfin si c'est le cas je vous prit de bien vouloir me pardonner d'avance. J'ai été débordée ces derniers temps. Mais rassurez vous, j'ai tout de même trouvé le temps de traduire ce chap.**

**Disclamer: Bon comme d'hab y'a rien qui m'appartient à part la traduction. Les persos sont à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à son auteur !**

**Allez sans plus attendre les RARRRRRRRRRRRR !**

**Julie: Et moi je n'ai qu'une chose à te souhaiter, c'est une excellente lecture, lol :D.**

**Sirna: Comme on me l'a si gentiment demandé, je continue. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements. Excellente lecture :D.**

**Blurp3: Moi aussi je sens que les prochains chap vont être amusant, normal puisque c'est moi qui les traduis, lol. Que faisait Ryry dans la cuisine? Et bien il avait tout simplement faim. Les petites excursions dans les cuisines de Poudlardça le connaît, lol. Et il n'avait pas le temps de se battre avec Malfoy vu qu'il avait les bras chargés de victuailles, il préférait manger que se battre. Dans un sens c'est plutôt logique (parle pour moi, grosse gourmande va!). J'espère que ses petites explications t'auront éclairées. Pour la longueur des prochains chap ce n'est pas sur qu'ils seront plus longs, mais ce que je peux faire c'est les publier, lol. Alors je te souhaite une bonne, que dis-je une excellente lecture, kissous :D.**

**Théalie: Je suis désolée que les chap soit trop court. Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire à part les traduire. Très bonne lecture quand même :D**

**Michat: Je sais c'est trop court et je m'en excuse. La véritable coupable c'est l'auteur, lol. Et puis c'est pas moi qui ait coupé là c'est aussi l'auteur. Par contre moi ce que je peux faire, c'est te donner la suite. D'ailleurs la voila. Très bonne lecture :D**

**ZickÇa tu l'as dit terrible ! Allez je suis gentille je te la donne la suite, très bonne lecture :D**

**Ornaluca: Je te confirme que pour ce qui est de convaincre Harry c'est pas gagné. Mais tu comprendras rapidement ou je veux en venir en lisant ce nouveau chap. Je te souhaite une excellente lecture :D.**

**Voilà maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une : TRES BONNE LECTURE, et j'attends vos reviews pour ce chap. **

**Chap 4:**

Harry Potter. Il ne pouvait y croire. Harry le Foutou-Héros-Complexé Potter. Oh, c'était complètement l'opposé du bien.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas trouver le compagnon _idéal_, mais, vraiment, Harry _Potter_?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du dire? Y avait il, certains Dieux/Déesses psycho jaloux en quelques sortes et qui étaient si envieux de sa beauté inhumaine, qu'ils en étaient arrivés à entreprendre ce genre de choses en qualité de vengeance!

**Bien, maintenant, allez, Drago,** pensa-t-il**. Potter n'est pas _si _mauvais...**

Après tout, un Malfoy, Veela ou non, ne se permettraient jamais d'être défilé par quelque chose qui n'ait pas la perfection absolue, et donc son compagnon, par conséquent, devrait être ainsi. Après tout, Pot-non, se corrigea mentalement Drago, Harry. Il devait être appelé ainsi, si je vais...

**Peutêtre devrions-nous juste nous concentrer dans l'ensemble"peutêtre il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça" avant que nous croisions cette arrête de nez si particulière, non?** Drago réprimanda son exagération, et, son trouble, excita son esprit.

Drago s'assit avec résignation sur son lit, déterminé à trouver une vraie bonne raison pour laquelle Harry ne pourrait pas être son compagnon. Peutêtre, pensa-t-il, avec optimiste, si je n'étais pas attiré par lui, il partira juste, et je pourrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un autre que lui!...Bien, quelqu'un mais Pansy...

**PO-Harry, Drago, tu es censé penser à Harry, et comment peu attrayant tu le trouves.**

Veillant à n'exclure aucun détail, il introduisit une image d'Harry dans son esprit. Harry avec ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau toujours en en désordre, son corps dégingandé, sa voix sensuelle, son estomac sexy, ses splendides yeux émeraudes…**une chambre à coucher de la couleur de ses yeux ...**

**Sainte merde!** Drago se redressa soudainement, en constatant quelles conséquences ses pensées pour le Gryffondor avaient sur son corps. **Je suis réellement attiré par Harry Potter! Et il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet…Il est mon compagnon !**

Harry Potter regardait fixement sans vraiment les voir les tentures écarlates du lit qui l'entourait. Au delà des barrières de velours, il pouvait entendre les doux ronflements de Ron, ainsi que Neville qui marmonnait dans son sommeil. Dean, il savait sans le voir, qu'il dormait sur le ventre, un bras tendu par-dessus le rebord du lit, Seamus serrant son coffre dans ses bras.

"Accio horloge» chuchota doucement Harry. La petite horloge couleur or se s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs et vola silencieusement devant son visage. "Tempus." 1h45 du matin. Harry sourit, c'était l'heure d'y aller.

Silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller ses autres compagnons de chambre, Harry se glissa toujours silencieusement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la montre de sorcier que Sirius lui avait offert pour son dernier (16ème) anniversaire sur son poignet, jetant un coup d'oeil sur les nombreuses mains.

Il sourit en voyant les mains respectives de Sirius et Lupin se stabiliser sur "cachés en lieux sur", et "DCFM dans la salle de classe." Ron était fermement coincé sur "dormir", de même que Rogue. Une autre main, le nom qui y était inscrit fit battre le cœur d'Harry plus rapidementétait logée sur "pense profondément." Et Hermione

"Je suis ici, Harry" dit la fille mentionnée sur la montre derrière lui. Harry rapidement se tourna et sourit. "Hé, 'Mione." Le membre féminin du trio infâme de Gryffondor coula vers lui un regard silencieux puis jeta un charme pour protéger la salle. "Hé toi-même" grimaça-t-elle.

Ils s'étaient réunis, lui et Hermione, dans la salle commune en secret, depuis leur quatrième année. Au débutça avait été à la demande d'Hermione, en voulant aider Harry après la mort de Cédric. Mais ç'était rapidement devenu plus une habitude qu'un besoin, et bientôt, c'était tout simplement une chance pour que ces deux amis déjà très proches passent certaines heures ensemble. Leurs discussions avaient graduellement cessées d'être au sujet de la mort de Cedric, et avaient commencées à s'orienter sur eux:leurs rêves, leurs ressentiments, leurs insécurités, leurs... amours.

Puis au milieu de leur cinquième année, elles s'étaient orientées sur des sujets plus intimes, les mettant tous les deux complètement à l'aise entre eux, par rapport à leurs secrets respectifs. En particulier, _ces_ secrets...

Durant l'été qui avait marqué la fin de leur quatrième année et le début de leur cinquième année, Hermione avait avoué à Harry par le biais d'un hibou son sombre secret; quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à quiconque. Son amour pour Severus Rogue, l'unique professeur le plus détesté de tout Poudlard. Au début, Harry avait été, pour ainsi dire un peu choqué, mais, Hermione découvrit rapidement qu'en fin de compte il avait bien accepté son secret. Beaucoup plus rapidement que si elle s'était confiée à Ron qui n'aurait probablement pas comprit immédiatement.

Naturellement, elle grimaça ironiquement, le secret d'Harry avait été légèrement choquant. Elle avait déjà comprit durant leur quatrième année qu'Harry était gay. Mais c'était l'amour qu'Harry cachait pour sa Némésis, Drago Malefoy, qui avait le plus inquiété Harry (et Hermione).

Harry n'arrivait pas à se rappeler exactement quand, mais à un certain moment de sa deuxième année, il en avait pincé pour l'Adonis. Ça avait été dur, mais il avait réussit à s'en libérer. Toutefois, tous ses sentiments demeuraient injustifiés. Drago n'aimerait jamais Harry. Drago était un Veela, par conséquent il aurait un compagnon qui lui était prédestiné. Hermione lui avait expliqué que le lien qui unissait le Veela à son compagnon était beaucoup plus fort que celui des âmes, et la plupart du temps, celui-ci était également inclut. Drago trouverait une gentille, renversante jeune fille, une compagne idéale et l'épouserait, ils auraient les plus beaux enfants; de magnifiques enfants aux yeux argent bleus comme leur père...Harry avait envie de pleurer.

Lui et Hermione parlèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, chacun pleurant secrètement leurs amours impossibles.

En dehors du dortoir des garçons de sixième année de Serpentard, Drago Malefoy avait finalement accepté la vérité. Cela lui avait prit presque six heures pour en arriver à cette conclusion, mais c'est vrai la fin justifie les OH, vous savez.

Après la première heure de réflexion sur lui-même, Drago avait finalement admis avoir un léger, très léger béguin physique pour Harry. Après trois heures de réflexion, il avait réalisé que la "haine" qu'il avait toujours éprouvée pour le merveilleux Gryffondor n'était pas de la haine, mais... autre chose. Après cinq longues heures de méditation, il arriva finalement à comprendre que cet autre chose était de l'amour. La vérité était que lui, Drago Lucius Malefoyétait complètement, tout à fait, et aveuglément amoureux d'Harry Potter.

Drago sourit doucement. Son Harry. Son compagnon. Pour toujours. Les beaux yeux verts d'Harry, ses cheveux couleur encre noir, son _incroyable _corps, son sourire déjanté, personnalité aimable... Draco s'assit complètement dans son lit. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Harry puisse tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Harry lui appartenait, et il avait l'intention de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

**L'amour d'un Gryffondor... j'inciterai Harry à tomber amoureux de moi.**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève. Maintenant laissez-moi vos reviews! N'hésitez pas à faire exploser ma boite à reviews et alors je vous donnerais la suite.**

**Kissous à tous.**

**Elen-Elf**


	5. chap 5

**Bonsoir à tous, je suis désolée du retard mais en ce moment je n'ai pas une minute à moi.**

**Je vous souhaite tout de même un très joyeux noël, ainsi qu'une très bonne année.**

**Je n'ai pas non plus le temps de répondre individuellement aux reviews, mais je tiens tout de même à remercier Taku C Moi, alinemcb54, sirna, mifibou, Thealie, namasta, et ornaluca pour leurs reviews.**

**Promis la prochaine fois je répondrais individuellement aux reviews.**

**Pour l'instant je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer à la fin du chap.**

**Gros bisous à vous tous et vous toutes**

**Elen-Elf**

**Maintenant place au chapitre.

* * *

**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chap 5**

Il avait le plan parfait. Bon, peut-être n'était-il pas parfait, mais il n'était pas si mauvais que cela.

Au cours de ces quelques jours, Drago avait évalué tout ce qu'il savait sur Harry et il était arrivé à ce qui lui semblait être à première vue, une conclusion plutôt affligeante. Il ne pourrait pas employer son charme Veela sur Harry. Bien sur, il le pouvait, mais cela serait de la triche, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, ou, dans ce cas-ci, qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Comment parviendrait-il à gagner véritablement l'amour d'Harry s'il trichait? Il l'aurait certes, mais pas complètement, pas de la façon dont il le voulait. Esprit, corps, et âme. Emphase sur le corps.

Il devait poursuivre seulement avec sa considération, son opinion, son charme comme arme. Cela, et son imbécile marque divine, un inducteur garanti. Pas qu'il ne pourrait pas faire le swoon de Harry sans lui, non, mais un doit, après tout, faire l'utilisation suffisante de ceux, heu, des capitaux. Il pourrait la faire, il était sûr. Harry ne pourrait pas résister au charme infâme de Malefoy, après tout le pouvait-il? Un petit écho de doute se manifesta en lui. Une résistance suffisante pour ébranler ses plans...

**début du flash back **

_Draco était entré dans la salle du petit déjeuner, très enthousiaste ce matin là. Il s'était brossé deux cents fois les cheveux au petit matin, et à présent ils miroitaient presque sous l'éclatant soleil qui brillait au travers du plafond enchanté. Sa peau avait développée une radiance depuis qu'il avait acquit son héritage, bien, il était, vraiment, mystérieux, et ses yeux gris saphir brillaient comme des diamants._

_Les longues robes qu'il avait choisies, n'étaient certainement pas ses meilleures, elles étaient faites d'un tissu très léger, et donc se soulevaient agréablement quand il marchait; s'accrochant de manière attrayante à tout moment, naturellement. Un regard de ses yeux magnifiques accompagné d'un léger geste de la main et les filles s'évanouissait, et la plupart des garçons se joignaient à elles. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de vraiment soulever un de ses fronts d'or impeccables, tous les élèves et leurs mères bavaient dans leurs céréales du matin._

_Il eu un rire alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil sur la table des Poufsouffle. La moitié des filles, celles qui étaient parvenues à se reprendre, étaient de toute façon en train de s'extasier, bouche ouverte, devant sa chevelure blonde, alors que l'autre moitié clignait lentement des yeux, tout en essayant en vain de trouver une pulsion sur leurs poignets qui témoignerait qu'elles respiraient toujours..._

_La table de Serdaigles était elle aussi fascinée par l'ampleur de sa beauté divine. Certains d'entre eux étaient réellement fascinés par ce charme divin, c'est ce que nota avec un grand amusement l'ange aux cheveux blonds, tout en étudiant leur comportement... Leur regard empli de désir lui faisait rappelé la condition du désir décrite dans les livres concernant cette apparition du désir au paradis._

_Drago ria légèrement sous cape._

_Les Serdaigles étaient étrange._

_En se déplaçant sur…aww, regardez! Là, ils étaient, les Gryffindors jamais irrépressible. Tous le regardaient fixement, avec un regard de haine mélangée à de la convoitise hallucinante. Un pour les livres, c'était ce regard._

_Étaient-ils tous là ? Drago ne voulait pas, après tout, perdre sa brillance, s'il se disait à lui-même, qu'Harry n'allait pas être là. Après tout, sans son compagnon (éventuel, immobile, naturellement, bien qu'il l'admette à peine) ici, quel serait son but?_

_Et, comme si c'était écrit, ils étaient là : La belette, la Sang de Bourbe, et son beau Harry.** Là, ils étaient assis sur un banc, côte à côte, le clochard sans valeur, le grand, le petit, ceux aussi grand que vos hé ! **Pensa Drago**. D'où vient ce foutu air de Dieu Terrible? Plutôt encourageant, cependant... **_

_Ainsi, à gauche, à droite, puis, de nouveau à elle. Ils étaient là: le Sauveur de Poudlard et Cie. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas; quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas. **Douce mère! Il n'est pas… il ne suc…**_

_Drago pâli soudainement, ignorant les soupirs de bonheur qui accompagnaient sa pâleur. **Il est immunisé contre l'attraction ! Qu'est-ce que diable suis-je supposé faire maintenant?!**_

****

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Encore un autre chapitre qui s'achève. Le plan de Drago ne sera révélé qu'au prochain chap. Va encore falloir patienter un peu pour connaître ce fameux plan, hi hi hi !!!**

**Allez laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé**

**Gros bisous et à la prochaine**

**Elen-Elf**


	6. le premier pas

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Après près de deux mois d'absence me revoilà avec un nouveau chap. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu poster avant mais j'avais énormément de travail par rapport à mes cours.**

**Désolé mais ce soir il n'y aura pas de réponse aux reviews, pour cause de manque de temps.**

**Bon je vous laisse, bonne lecture.**

**Bisous.**

**Elen-Elf **

**

* * *

Chap 6**

Etablir un lien d'esprit était, au mieux, une tâche difficile pour n'importe quel sorcier. Pour un raté c'était presque du domaine de l'impossible, et quant aux moldus, ils avaient toutes les chances de tenir une de ces conversations avec la reine chantant "Yankee Doodle Dandy" tout en volant, et en portant un néon jaune sur lequel on pouvait lire "embrassez-moi je suis un irlandais" des boxeurs sous la pluie… C'est-à-dire, renoncez-y.

Mais Draco n'était pas un sorcier ordinaire. Il était, en fait, _le plus extra_ordinaire. Pour Draco, comme un Veela, le lien d'esprit devait être une tâche relativement facile à accomplir, si le destinataire du lien se trouvaient être bien disposé à le recevoir. Ainsi, la question impliquait une réponse; Harry était-il assez disposé à recevoir le lien d'esprit? Et s'il était, pourquoi était-il si résistant au charme Veela? Cette résistance, en soi, allait rendre les tentatives d'un tel lien beaucoup plus difficiles et, selon la cause, beaucoup plus dangereuses, également. Il avait un besoin assez urgent de connaître les réponses à ses questions.

. . . Et c'était le désespoir total de ce besoin de savoir qui conduisit l'infâme Malfoy vers les escaliers froids menant à la tour des Gryffondors. **'Respire un bon coup, Drake,'** se dit-il se retrouva devant le portrait d'une grotesque grosse femme vêtue d'une robe rose. '**Et adresse toi à elle'.**

"Serpentard suce," Draco murmura le mot de passe qu'Hermione lui avait fourni un peu plus tôt, et le portrait tout en pivotant pour laisser apparaître l'entrée de la salle commune, sourit lascivement au jeune Dieu.

"Eux si…," affirma la grosse dame, non sans une certaine malice. "Mais je m'égare." Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, prolongeant son insinuation chargée de sous-entendue au Serpentard. Il couru à l'intérieur, tout sa considération quelque peu exagérée envers sa rendez-vous avec la Sang-de-Bourbe, sur son propre territoire ayant disparue. "Ewwwww!" trembla-t-il, ne notant pas la jeune fille à la tignasse châtain étendue sur un divan avant le feu ronronnant dans la cheminée.

"Hey?" lui parvint doucement la voix de Granger derrière lui. Il sorti brusquement de ses pensées, et se composa rapidement un masque pour ne lui montrer que de l'amusement.

"Oui, hey," affirma-t-il. "Votre portrait m'a juste laissé passer."

Hermione eu un petit rire nerveux. "Vraiment ? Mon pauvre, "

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça."

"Je me référais au tableau,"

Draco s'assit en face d'elle.

"Ouais, bien, quoi que... "

Il y eu un silence maladroit, puis Draco reprit la parole:

"As-tu pensé à ce que je t'ai demandé par écrit?" demanda-t-il.

Elle inclina pensivement la tête.

"Donc, si je comprends bien la situation, Harry est ton compagnon?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton véritablement investigateur. "Et tu veux vraiment que je t'aide, à euh…gagnez sa confiance, pour ainsi dire?"

Complètement embarrassé au sujet de chercher des conseils auprès d'une fille envers laquelle il avait toujours montré du dédain, Draco riposta comme il l'avait toujours fait, de la seule façon qu'il connaissait, à savoir dédaigneusement.

"Quoi, une Sang-de-Bourbe qui ne sait pas lire?" ricana-t-il. "Je suppose qu'ils n'ont jamais pris la peine de vous enseigner quoi que soit dans ton école sans valeur de moldu où tu allais avant de venir ici à Poudlard."

Les yeux d'Hermione avaient soudainement perdus toute leur humeur. "Attention, Malfoy," elle avait craché son nom comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie mortelle. "Je veux bien admettre que ta lettre m'a beaucoup intriguée, et je suis disposée à te venir en aide à une condition, je refuse catégoriquement que tu me traites ou que tu me parles de cette façon! Et si tu attends vraiment une aide de ma part, t'as intérêt à améliorer ton langage merde! Ou alors, tu te retourne, et tu vas te faire baiser hors de ma pièce commune."

Draco la regarda fixement, honteux, les poings serrés dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier. Il avait eu un comportement dès plus scandaleux, bien que détestant l'admettre, il avait quand même du admettre que Granger avait une fois de plus raison. S'il voulait vraiment devenir quelqu'un de bien, Draco soupira intérieurement, et il avait besoin de l'être, pour Harry, il ne pouvait pas s'amuser à casser délibérément les petits bonheurs des autres sans aucune raison…particulièrement ceux dont Harry se souciait.

"Jesuisdésoléàproposdecequejet'aisditGranger," marmonna-t-il.

"Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" demanda la jeune femme, particulièrement amusée par cette situation qu'elle devinait difficile pour lui.

Il grinça des dents. **Pour Harry. Il ne t'aimeras que seulement si tu fais un effort pour être une personne digne de son amour. Pourras-tu être une bonne personne? Si tu essayais de l'être, tu sais que tu peux le faire, pour lui et pour toi et c'est catégoriquement un pas dans la bonne direction. Vas-tu le faire ce pas ?**

"J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, Granger,"

"Hermione," corrigeât-elle. Il inclina la tête, de même lui donnant le droit d'utiliser son prénom. Hermione souri, et la soudaine chaleur qu'il y vit dans ses yeux chocolat, permit à Draco de comprendre un peu pourquoi Harry l'aimait tellement. "Bien," elle inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste?"

"Bien," hasarda lentement Draco. "D'abord, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi Harry est immunisé contre… hum…tu sais, l'attraction ? Je…je veux dire " ajouta-t-il précipitamment, rougissant quand Hermione gloussa. "Il rend les choses beaucoup plus difficiles… "

"Pourquoi, quelles choses?" demanda-t-elle innocemment. Draco n'était pas un idiot, ni particulièrement amusé. Allons! Gra-Hermione était la fille la plus intelligente dans le leur promotion, peut-être même de toute l'école entière; si elle ne n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il avait tenté de lui dire, il n'allait pas prendre la peine de l'éclairer. Pas qu'il ait vraiment pensé qu'elle ait eu besoin de n'importe quel éclaircissement en premier lieu. Fille du Diaaaable, elle riait à ses dépends. Il essaya bien de lui adresser l'un de ses regards glacials dont lui seul avait le secret, mais son regard l'a fit seulement rire; Draco tourna promptement à un rouge lumineux qui pouvait aisément rivaliser avec les cheveux de la belette.

"Hum…ouais, vraiment," il essaya de revenir sur le sujet qui l'intéressait. "Pourquoi il immunisé contre le charme?"

"Pour la même raison pour laquelle je le suis," lui expliqua-t-elle calmement, après avoir ses esprits. "Tu vois, Dra -"

Il y eu d'abord des pas rapides descendant dans l'escalier en colimaçon à gauche, suivi rapidement d'un visage couvert de taches de rousseurs, le tout accompagné d'un rictus, comique, une tête rousse émergeât. **Qui l'enfer…? **Ah lui.

"Hey, Herm, tu as vu… -" mais Ron s'interrompu brusquement, en repérant Draco.

"Toi!" Les yeux bleu clair du roux s'élargirent sous l'effet de la convoitise, et Draco fut frappé par une inexplicable et urgente envie de courir…courir loin, loin, loin d'ici.

Aussi rapidement qu'il était entré, l'enthousiaste Weasley sauta sur le divan franchissant ainsi la distance qui le séparait du blond, se jeta, et se défoula maintenant sur le Veela.

"Aaaah!" Draco ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un très Malfoyen cri perçant alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se déloger les bras couverts de taches de rousseur agrippés à sa taille, tout en essayant d'éviter deux lèvres très persistantes.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que quelqu'un lui décolla cette sangsue avec un très fort**_ Thonk ! _**

Intérieurement Draco respira profondément, puis il leva la tête pour voir son sauveur. À sa surprise, ce ça n'était pas la jeune fille, car le Veela bien qu'assommé put la voir, qui se tenait un peu plus loin regardant fixement mais amusément un Ron comateux, mais il vit deux beaux et profonds yeux verts. Harry Potter.

Un voile noir tomba sur ses yeux, il perdit connaissance.

**À suivre…**

**Comme d'hab, n'oubliez pas de reviewer…**


	7. Visiteur

**Bonsoir tout le monde, et non je ne suis pas morte, pour preuve me revoici avec le chap 7 d'Ultionis Diem. **

**Oui je sais, ça fais extrêmement longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de nouveau chap, et je n'ai aucune réelle excuse à vous fournir mes très humbles lectrices, et lecteurs si par hasard il y en a qui se baladent. Manque de temps surtout. **

**Mais je revoilà et en passant je tiens à féliciter Paradis of the readers pour leur association qui a pour but de venir en aide à des auteurs ou plutôt des traducteurs de fic. Grâce à elles, et surtout grâce à leurs efforts, elles m'ont donné la possibilité d'avoir une aide en l'association de deux co-traductrices qui me donnent un sérieux coup de main sur cette traduction. Les membres de Paradis of the readears font un travail formidable, c'est pour cela que je vous encourage vivement à aller faire un tour sur leur profil, vous pourrez certainement leur donner un coup de main de quelque façon que se soit, en officiant en tant que traductrice ou en temps que bêta. **

**Voilà, mon bla bla bla terminé, il n'y aura malheureusement pas de réponses individuelles aux nombreuses review que vous m'avez envoyées. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Du coup je vous remercie toutes et tous. Merci à _paradis of the readers, namasta, tchaye, alinemcb54, Sahada, Camille-Miko, Kiwi, G'sDark, farahon, minimay, Vert emeraude, Lou, Siuki, onarluca_ pour vos reviews. **

**Comme d'habitude, tout le monde qu'aucun des persos ne m'appartiennent, et même l'histoire n'est pas de moi. **

**Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture! **

**

* * *

**

**Chap7

* * *

**

Drago se réveilla finalement le lendemain, en pleine forme, et il fut informé qu'ils avaient eu très peur pour lui. Lorsqu'il demanda ce qui s'était passé, Dumbledore lui répondit, avec, ce que Drago identifia comme étant un timbre de voix à mourir d'ennui « Vous vous êtes évanoui. »

Évanoui? Jamais ! Un Malfoy ne s'évanouit pas. Chuter au plancher avec élégance, oui, mais s'évanouir? Jamais !

Il fulminait toujours à propos de cette affaire « tomber-mais-certainement-pas-s'évanouir » lorsque cette sang de bourbe d'Hermione, vint lui rendre visite.

« Bonjour, lui dit-il, d'un air assez maussade.

« Après-midi » corrigea-t-elle facilement, en s'asseyant confortablement sur une chaise près de son lit d'hôpital.

« Oh , dit-il en guise de réponse. « Bien…où sont Harry et l'autre sangsue qui vous suit partout, alors ? »

Elle rit de sa remarque.

« Ron…, il n'est pas ici. Et Harry, eh bien, il s'occupe de Ron. »

« Lui hurlant dessus ? » sourit-il d'un air satisfait, incapable de retenir un peu de jubilation dans sa voix pendant qu'il parlait.

« Pire » sourit Hermione d'un air conspirateur. «Il a changé le mot de passe de la tour » -Dieu merci ! » soupira Drago, en repensant à la grosse dame et frissonna. Eww… « Et il ne l'a pas dit à Ron. Il est resté dehors toute la nuit ! »

Ils rirent et Drago s'émerveilla de la facilité avec laquelle ils parlaient. Comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé d'ailleurs. Il eut soudainement une question. « Um, je me demandais, euh, penses-tu qu'Harry me trouve…séduisant ? »

Pendant un instant, l'expression d'Hermione resta impénétrable, puis elle rit. Et rit. Il pensa alors froidement, foutu rire.

« Je ne trouve pas que mes émotions soient amusantes Granger » entonna-t-il de façon glaciale. Cela la fit rire plus fort. « Vraiment, femme ! Je me confie à toi pour ce qui est de mes, euh, incertitudes sexuelles, et toi, Hermione renifla, prenant une teinte mauve plutôt malsaine « _tu te moques de moi_, c'est, eh bien, c'est_ grossier ! »_

La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut le reniflement d'Hermione qui continuait à rire avec gaieté. **Ce n'est vraiment passsss drôle**, pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur. **Je l'aimais mieux avant, quand nous ne nous parlions pas et qu'elle ne se roulait pas sur le plancher à mes dépends.**

Mais immobile, il ne put s'empêcher de demander encore… « Mais, il, euh, doit bien juste un peu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle tomba de sa chaise, tout en riant et en martelant le plancher de ses poings…

Et c'est ainsi que Snape la découvrit : un enchevêtrement de robes, de longues jambes découvertes jusqu'aux genoux, des joues rougies, et des cheveux totalement emmêlés. Elle semblait…dévergondée, convint-il. Totalement et complètement dérangée.

Draco, notant son professeur manifestement en état de…erm…il se demanda un instant si cela pouvait vraiment être qualifié d'excitation, ce qui impliquerait que Snape était humain, un concept très fortement découragé par tout ce qu'il savait à propos de son directeur de maison.

Mais Drago se réprimanda mentalement, revenant à la réalité : il remarqua que Snape, euh, ouais, avait également vu la façon dont Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts, fixait tout aussi avidement le Maître des Potions. Comme si elle voulait le dévorer sur le champ…**Eww.** C'était une image dont il n'avait vraiment pas besoin pour le moment. Granger et Snape…Granger dévorant du regard Snape…**Non ! Stop ça n'y pense pas ! Non !**

Le Veela secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises, essayant de se débarrasser de l'image qui ne manquerait pas de le marquer à vie. Pense à Harry, pense à Harry te dévorant du regard…

Il grogna. Magnifique, et maintenant mesdames et messieurs, il était un veela de 17ans, enclin à l'excitation ! Urgh ! Ce n'était vraiment pas l'une de ses plus brillantes idées. En tant qu'ado, ses besoins sexuels pouvaient être traités, voire facilement ignorés. Mais en tant que Veela…il avait besoin d'Harry, et il avait besoin de lui le plus tôt possible. C'est pourquoi ; songea Drago, ses pensées revenant sans cesse à la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu la veille, **un lien d'esprit devait être créé**. **De cette façon, je serais avec Harry dans son sommeil, le séduisant avec des rêves, le tentant avec (toux discrète) certaines images lorsqu'il est éveillé. L'aimant jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille m'aimer en retour,…Je pourrais être son ami…**

Drago cligna des yeux, ignorant tout sauf sa dernière pensée qui avait fait son chemin dans sa tête. **Je veux être son ami ? **Depuis quand voulait-il cela ? Aimait-il Harry _avant_ même d'avoir reçu son héritage ?

Il fut soudainement interrompu par la voix d'Hermione. Uh-oh. Depuis combien de temps était-il assis-là à penser à Harry ? Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de constater qu'Hermione parlait à Snape, et sa voix résonna…Il haleta. Était était-elle en train de flirter avec lui !

« Donc, professeur » Hermione sourit de manière attrayante, provoquant chez Snape un soulèvement de sourcil, quelque peu choqué. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Vous semblez en parfaite… » elle autorisa son regard à errer sur son corps «…santé. »

La main de Snape se serra, et Drago étouffa un rire. « Hum, oui, bien » dit-il difficilement, s'efforçant d'être distinct dans ses paroles lorsqu'il vit la Gryffondor se lécher les babines. « Je…je ferais mieux d'y a…aller, hum, oui, c'est ça, je v…vous verrai plus tard. Mister Malfoy, M…Miss Granger. »

Et il sortit en trombe de la salle.

Hermione soupira, l'air déçu. Merde, la fille avait le béguin pour Snape. Ça devait sucer…Non ! Mauvaise idée ! Pense à Harry, pense à…

« Ah, fudgemuffin » Il maudit intérieurement son pantalon qui était soudainement trop serré.

Hermione rit simplement « fudgemuffin ? »

Il la regarda d'un air mauvais. « Ah, va te faire foutre. »

Après qu'elle s'est finalement arrêtée de rire, Drago lui expliqua à propos du lien d'esprit. Quand elle commença à protester, Drago lui proposa un deal. Que diable pensait-il. J'ai besoin d'aide, elle peut vraiment m'aider, donc…

« Tu m'aides à créer ce lien d'esprit, et je t'aiderais…avec Snape. »

Après un moment, elle sourit. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que je dirais ça, mais…tu as ton deal, Malfoy. »

Il sourit, et ils se serrèrent la main. Partenaires, pensa-t-il en souriant toujours. Qui aurait pu penser cela ?

« Bien » dit-elle considérant cela comme étant une affaire, alors que ses yeux brillaient. « Bon, j'ai un plan… »

**À suivre… **

**Bien alors je tiens juste à vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre devrait rapidement arriver vu que maintenant je bénéficie de l'aide de deux co-traductrices. **

**Et maintenant à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Reviews! **

**Elen-Elf **


	8. Interlude en potions

**_Bonjour tout le monde. C'est bien moi, je ne suis pas morte, et je reviens pour vous avec ce tout nouveau chapitre. C'est vrai qu'il y a eu pas mal de chamboulement dans ma vie ces derniers mois, et qu'un un moment, j'ai très sérieusement envisagé de tout laisser tomber. Mais au final, je savais que je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser sans la suite de cette fic, ça ne se faisait vraiment pas. Alors, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre, et voilà aujourd'hui je peux vous proposer ce tout nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner cette grosse baisse de régime, et que ce chapitre vous plaira._**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, qui m'ont il faut tout de même bien l'avouer encouragé à reprendre la traduction. Je n'y répondrai pas individuellement, mais sachez qu'elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, les personnages à notre cher auteur, et l'histoire dans sa version anglaise à NayNymic.

**Il y a du changement de direction dans l'air. Je me devais de vous le faire savoir dès maintenant. Vu que l'auteur n'aimait pas trop la direction que prenait le Hermione/Severus, elle a décidé de revenir dessus, et de prendre une nouvelle direction quant à ces deux personnages. Vous allez le découvrir dans ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**

Chapitre 9: Interlude en potions

* * *

Pour les Gryffondor, le cours de potion était habituellement tout sauf « plaisant ». Les adjectifs généralement employés étaient en réalité plus de l'ordre de « terrifiant » « insupportable » et « un putain de cours terriblement ennuyant ». Aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception.

Rogue, pour une raison inconnue de la grande majorité de ses élèves, était d'une humeur TRES massacrante. Vraiment très massacrante. Les elfes de maisons, manifestement amusés par la situation, qu'ils semblaient trouver très amusante avaient mélangés ses robes de sorciers noires préférées avec les tenues et écharpes de Quidditch de l'équipe des Gryffondor. A présent, elles étaient de couleur rose. Puis, comme pour s'en excuser, ils lui avaient laissés deux cadeaux: une paire de chaussettes particulièrement mal assorties ainsi qu'une somptueuse poupée.

Severus Rogue n'était pas, n'avait jamais été, et ne serait jamais un passionné de poupées. Quelqu'un qui penserait autrement, serait très sérieusement atteint mentalement.

Bien, Rogue bouillait intérieurement, comme pouvaient le constater les malchanceux étudiants qui l'observaient prudemment. Il n'était vraiment pas amusé. Il était plutôt à l'exacte opposée de l'amusement. Il était plutôt amusé à l'extérieur, dans le corridor et réduisit en bouillie cet amusement. Ils le regardaient fixement, de la même façon qu'ils soient Gryffondor ou Serpentard, l'observant alors que rapidement, il prenait et examinait la poupée dans ses mains. Il fit une pause, s'accordant un bref instant afin de retrouver une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même, alors que la tête de l'objet honnie atterrit dans Le chaudron de Londubat en un faible **'boum'**.

**Comment s'adapter? Le destin m'aime parfois.**

Soudainement, il perçut un bref flash de couleur provenant du fond de la salle de classe. Il sourit légèrement, alors que les étudiants se trouvant dans la rangée devant lui, eurent un mouvement de recul auquel s'ajoutait une certaine crainte.

Ah! Son amour!

Il avait planifier de torturer le Gryffondor aujourd'hui pour ses robes désormais complètement roses, mais, il savait parfaitement que les plans étaient fait pour être modifiés. De plus, flirter avec insouciance avec le stupide lion était tellement plus amusant qu'écraser impitoyablement leurs puérils espoir optimistes sur le plancher de la salle de potions. Et comment, c'était réellement l'une des choses qu'il préférait faire, mais à une échelle comparative, Le flirt était tellement plus satisfaisant.

Rogue haussa un sardonique sourcil à la vue de Drago Malfoy regardant fixement et avec regret « Le Garçon qui Était une Douleur Pour le Cul. « hmm » pensa-t-il. Il semblerait que mon filleul soit d'accord avec moi…

Il s'aperçut alors avec dégoût que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor, Hermione Granger battait des cils de manière extravagante envers lui. Il pensa aussitôt qu'elle savait être un flirteur. C'était une vision qui pouvait donner la nausée. Il eut alors un sourire satisfait. Pas assez bien pour elle il préférait ses chers têtes rouges.

Il espéra qu'elle n'essayerait pas de lui parler ou quoi que se soit d'autres. Il bégayait et rougissait toujours lorsqu'il se retrouvait confronté à des filles qui voulaient…bien, ouais. Hm, c'est cela. Il ne savait jamais vraiment quoi faire de ses mains, et il était plus que certain que son stupide bégaiement leurs donnaient à toutes de fausses impressions…

Il rasa les murs de sa salle de classe, afin de ne pas entendre le rire sot de la jeune fille, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois parvenue au chaudron que son amour partageait avec cet idiot de Thomas. Il se serait presque évanouie de plaisir lorsque enfin il atteignit l'objet de ses désirs. « Weasley. »dit-il de façon quasi affectueuse « Où est votre queue de rat ? Vous ne l'avez pas encore ajoutée?! »

Weasley, ou Ronnie-chou comme Rogue le surnommait en secret sursauta. Il était fixement observé par Drago.

_**Rogue rageât. Il l'aime ?! Noooooooooooo! Pourquoi ?! **_

**Oh, ouais**. Il se frappa mentalement un instant plus tard. **L'attraction Veela.**

Mais considérant le regard lascif que lançait son filleul sur « Le Garçon qui constituait une sérieuse perte pour l'univers » Ronnie-chou était tout à fait prêt pour sa prise. Il lui vint alors à l'esprit qu'il était obsédé par des marchandises rejetées par un jeune homme de seize ans ( désolé si la phrase ne veut pas dire grand-chose. J'ai eu beau la retourner dans tous les sens, c'est le seul qui pour le moment m'ait parut le plus logique si je puis dire), mais à ce moment-là, il supposa que le petit postérieur bien mignon de Ron valait bien la peine de l'obséder. soupir

**Peut-être que je vais m'éloigner en lui laissant une petite marque d'affection**…Aussi discrètement qu'il le put, il laissa tomber un œil supplémentaire de triton dans le chaudron de Ron. Lequel explosa dans un gigantesque **Bang**

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor! » hurla-t-il d'adoration. « Imbécile que vous êtes! »

**Comme ça**, pensa-t-il fièrement. « **ça fera comprendre à ce garçon combien je me soucie de lui… **»

Les Gryffondor gémirent à cette réduction de points; et Rogue sourit de nouveau, notant au passage avec amusement que Neville Londubat était si effrayé qu'il tentait se s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Il n'avait aucune chance, apparemment, car à présent il était collé par Seamus Finnigan qui tentait de le ramener derechef à l'intérieur du cachot. Le stupide amoureux des moldus fit un bond en arrière dans un très audible **BLOOP-BANG-AAAH**! et retomba lourdement, son derrière se trouvant amorti par Lavande Brown au visage résolument rose.

En somme, songea Rogue, comme il enleva cinq nouveaux points aux Gryffondor, ça promettait d'être finalement une sacrée bonne journée.

**À suivre****…**


End file.
